Talk:Phantom Warriors/@comment-50.54.162.106-20150429010427/@comment-188.103.75.160-20150429112310
Yes, that's a very powerful build in early game. Only problem is that you rely on Fantastic units, and the ony powerful overland summons you may get are: Storm Giant (research: 3/10), Sky Drake (2/10), Djinn (2/10), Basilisk (1/10), Chimeras (1/10). With a second Nature book, you could start the game with Sprites and you may get Gorgon or Stone Giant later, but the price you would have to pay is sacrifying Alchemy (which decreases the dependence on Fantastic Units) or Archmage (which almost doubles the spell skill in early game). With a second Chaos book, you could start the game with Hell Hounds and you may get Chaos Spawn later, but the same problem as with a second Nature book. Further good strategies: * Build: Elves, , , , Runemaster, Artificier Spells: Phantom Warriors, Counter Magic, Word of Recall, Confusion (or Psionic Blast), Heroism, Earth Lore (or Web) Procedure: Earn mana by creating and destroying Artifacts. Stay passive and modest until you have a good hero equipped with strong artifacts (Flight, Magic Immunity, Invisibility). Then RAZE the whole world. * Build: Elves, Spells: Invulnerability, Plane Shift, Prayer Procedure: Conquer cities with invulnerable Guardian Spirits. Cast Prayer in battle. Conquer a Troll city and use invulnerable Trolls if necessary. Build: Elves, Spells: Wraiths, Shadow Demons, Black Prayer Procedure: Summon Wraiths. Capture cities and use Black Prayer (-2 Resistance) to turn slain units to Undeads. Shadow Demons can be used to capture Sorcery Nodes (fear Air Elementals) or to explore Myrror. Speed them up with Magic Spirits. * Build: Elves, Spells: Gorgons, Path Finding, Nature's Cures Procedure: Collect mana until you can summon one unit of Gorgons. If necessary cast Stone Skin, Giant Strength and Resist Elements. Speed the Gorgons up with a Path Finding, Water Walking Elven Cavalry (or War Bears). * Build: Elves, Spells: Storm Giant, Flight, Phantom Beasts (or Spell Lock) Procedure: Summon Storm Giants enchanted with Flight and Resist Magic. * Build: Elves, Spells: Chimeras, Immolation, Magic Vortex (or Doom Bolt or Flame Strike) Procedure: Summon Chimeras and expand. If necessary cast Immolation on them (e.g. good against Phantom Warriors). You may also want to use Hell Hounds from time to time. * Build: Elves, , Conjurer, Sorcery Mastery Spells: everything but Resist Magic (it can be researched quickly) Procedure: Expand with the help of Phantom Warriors. The start may be problematic, but summoning cost of Fantastic units is reduced to 40%. This may be reduced to 0%, if you find 4 further Sorcery books. Your wizard may become very powerful, and chances are pretty high to get Sky Drakes (7/10). In the meantime use Flight, Invisibility, Magic Immunity, Spell Lock, Storm Giants. A similar strategy may work for Nature (Nature has more powerful summons but hardly any good enchantments). * Build: Draconians, , Myrran, Warlord, Alchemy Spells: Heroism, Healing, Just Cause, Endurance (or Bless or Holy Armor). Enchant some Draconian Spearmen with Heroism and try to conquer major parts of Myrror. Build some outposts near Adamantium, and build some Draconian Bowmen and Swordsmen. Build Draconian Magicians if necessary. This strategy works similar with other Myrran races. In case of Dwarves I would sacrifice Warlord for : Dwarves + Sprites = Pathfinding. * Build: Barbarians, , , Warlord, Alchemy, Archmage Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Just Cause. Enchant some Barbarian Spearmen with Heroism, Endurance and Giant Strength. Later on, use Berserkers. * Build: Lizardmen, , , Warlord, Alchemy Spells: Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Phantom Warriors, Word of Recall, Resist Magic. Enchant some Lizardmen Swordsmen with Heroism, Endurance and Resist Magic. Later on, use Javelineers. There's a variety of builds like the last 2 ones working for the different Arcanian races. You always choose Warlord, Alchemy, and some Life Books (Heroism, Healing, Endurance, Just Cause). The builds are either completed by Sorcery (Phantom Warriors, Resist Magic, Word of Recall, Floating Island) or Nature (Web, Water Walking, Giant Strength).